Road Trip
by tiger girl returns
Summary: this is my road trip story and believe me it gets funnier inu yasha is not the only one in the story there is other anime
1. people in the story

Characters used:

Inu yasha

Fruits basket

Bayblade

Card chapters

Wolf's rain

Shaman king

Digimon

Yu-gi-oh

Own characters:

Sarah

Katie

crystal

Characters places:

Sarah convertible: 

Inu yasha ((shotgun lol))

Kai ((hind me lol))

Yoh ((middle))

Kaiba ((weeeee))

Katie van:

Kouga

Ray

Li

Joey

toboe

Lennie

Tie

Crystal convertible:

Kyo ((shot gun lol))

Yuki ((weeeee))

Kouji ((behind meeee))


	2. begining

Interdiction:

Sarah: hi people welcome to the road trip of the life time

Katie: what do u mean life time there are better stories of road trips then this one

:bam

Sarah: don't put me down like that

Katie: 0.o' I am telling mom

Sarah: go ahead I am not inviting kouga then

Katie:

Sarah: thank u now on with the show

Crystal: yo wait for me I want to come to

Sarah: hay crystal what's up

Crystal: nothing just playing around

Katie: ewww

:bam:

Sarah: she didn't mean like that

Katie: 0.o'

Crystal :laughs: and u still being mean to her

Sarah: yeah

Crystal shock her head

Sarah: anyways lets go to the cars

Katie: yeah I get shotgun

Sarah: you're driving

Katie:0.o…..ooooo I still call shotgun

Sarah and crystal shakes there heads

Katie: whaaattt…..0.o'

Sarah: anyways I got the convertible, crystal u get the other convertible and Katie u get the van

Katie: OK

Sarah: u don't have to be so loud

Katie: OK

Sarah ahhhhhhh

Crystal: ok who is in my car

Sarah: Kyo, yuki, Kouji

Crystal: alright kyo is shotgun

Sarah laughs a bit

Sarah: in my car it is Inu yasha, kai, Yoh, kaiba and inu yasha is my shot gun

Katie: and me

Sarah: ummm u gets poo

Katie: sarrrrraaaaahhhhh

Sarah: k, k u get Koga, ray, Li, Joey, Ash, Lennie, Tie

Katie: yeah I get kouga ahuh ahuh ahuh

:bang:

Sarah: don't be annoying

Katie:


	3. inu yasha and kouga joins

Road Trip

Sarah: well what are we going to do now none of our guest came yet

Katie:

Sarah: why are you so happy

Katie: _runs off into the forest_

_The others hear noises in the forest. Then you see Sarah and Crystal sipping tea_.

Sarah: when do you think she will find him

Crystal: um…10min

Sarah: I bet 5min

Crystal: want to bet for money

Sarah: sure how about 10

Crystal: ok _sticks out there hands and shaked on it both smiling_

_A couple of minutes past and they hear two guys fighting and all you see is kouga and inu yasha walking out of the forest fighting as usua_l

Sarah: 3

Crystal: 2

Sarah & Crystal: 1

Inu yasha: idiot

Kouga: mutt faccc...

_Katie was on kouga back_

**_where Sarah and Crystal was_**

Crystal: I win you lose pay up

Sarah: fine'

Katie: your so cool kouga

Kouga:

_Inu yasha was laughing so hard by now_._Sarah and Crystal was sipping tea again  
_

Sarah: when should we go save kouga

Crystal: um…how about in 5min

Sarah: ok

Kouga:

**_Five minutes later_**

_Kouga's on the ground while Katie was sitting on him.Inu yasha had stopped laughing awhile ago_

sarah: Katie get off of him

Katie:I don't want to

Sarah: crystal help

_crystal nodded and got Katie off of kouga and toss her in the van and locked the door_

Katie,

Sarah: good thing she dosent know how to open the door

Katie,

Crystal: is she that dumb

Sarah: no I just ducked tape the outside door

Crystal: ' O!

_Sarah turn around and walked up to Inu yasha then started to run and knocked him down on the floor while hugging him. Now it was kouga's turn to laugh. She then got up and so did inu yasha._

Sarah: um Inu yasha kouga you can go sit over there she pointed to the benches they both nodded and started walking over there. But not before they got into another fight about who knows what

_**1 Hour Later**_

Katie: ………..weeeee

ok back to the story

crystal: should we get her out of the car it looks like she's going nuts.

Sarah: yeah I think we should

_So sarah and crystal walked over to the van and took of the duck tape and open the door. When they open it Katie was singing "Mary go peep"_.

Sarah: um…Katie are you ok

Katie:hmmm….o yes I had a swell time in the van want to join _she was swaying back and forth_

Sarah: o…k lets get her out of there

_later almost all of the people came and was waiting for two more people it was yoh and tray._

_

* * *

_  
So what up people don't worry I well update someday muhahahahaha starts to run away from flying pots and pans help 


End file.
